Infinity Love
by DuniaUnik
Summary: Ia tak pernah tahu Hinata menyukainya hingga mencintainya bahkan setelah lulus dari sekolah elit itu. meskipun kuliah di tempat yang sama, Naruto tetap tak pernah tahu perasaan Hinata. Tahu kalu sahabatnya itu diam-diam menyukai Sakura yang juga diam diam ia sukai, ia pun mencari cintanya yang lain namun...


**Infinity Love**

By: ujang boyor

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto U. and Hinata H. With all friends.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Gaje, what the hell?, abal, dan sejenisnya

#Note: chapter pertama ini baru percobaan. Review dari para *boyor sekalian sangat berpengaruh terhadap chapter selanjutnya . ASLI KARYA ujang boyor hasil imajinasi ujangboyor.

Rdr: ah cing cong lo! *dilempar sepatu

Ket: boyor = sapaan buat pembaca dari ujang (author) boy – untuk cowo, yor – untuk cewe

OKE!? DEAL

Rdr (reader) = pembaca

Itulah sekilas istilah istilah dari ujangboyor buat para boyor sekalian.

RDR: ah cingcong lo!

Auth: gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk *sujut-sujut

Betapa bangganya warga konoha bila dapat bersekolah di KIHS atau yang merupakan singkatan dari Konoha International High school. Bagaimana tidak? Gedung sekolah yang sangat megah dan mewah, bisa dilihat ini hanya untuk kalangan orang orang berada. Dengan kualitas internasional yang sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Yayasan yang menampung siswa mulai dari Junior (SMP) sampai Senior (SMU/A/K/sejenisnya) sudah sangat terkenal se benua Asia, bahkan kabarnya di 3 benua lainnya. Bukan merupakan hal aneh jika Siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini terdapat wajah asing dari negara lain.

Entah Dewa apa yang dapat membuat Naruto –Si siswa bodoh- dapat masuk ke sekolah elit ini. Menurut rumor, guberbur konoha yang diketahui bernama Hiruzen sarutobi memberikan penghargaan sekaligus beasiswa terhadap remaja yang satu ini atas jasa yang telah dilakukan ayah kandungnya, Minato, terhadap negara. Yah hanya beasiswa untuk bersekolah di KIHS selama enam tahun (SMP dan SMA). Namun ternyata, rumor itu tak sampai terdengar ke penghuni sekolah ini. Intinya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya siswa yang tidak kaya raya dari teman temannya.

Pagi itu

"aku sangat merindukan teman teman SD ku, yang bahkan sudah ku lupa nama mereka masing masing." Kata pemuda berambut kuning jabrik kepada temannya yang selalu memakai seragam –dengan membiarkan kerah terbuka-. "bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" lanjutnya berjalan perlahan bersama temannya itu.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sekarang..." jawabnya singkat.

Perempatan di kening Sirambut kuning muncul satu. "tak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai orang lain?" gerutu si rambut kuning sambil manyun. Bahkan kata-katanya itu tidak menggerakkan rahang bawahnya.

"bukan urusanmu."

Tiba-tiba di ujung lorong - pertigaan—yang mereka lewati, terdengar suara wanita memanggil nama "Naruto!"

"ng?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah suara itu. "oh, sakura..." gumangya pelan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kemarilah!" panggil lagi wanita berambut pink sepanjang bahu dengan bando itu. Tampak ia sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa orang lagi.

"Hei, kau tak mau kesana, Sas?"

"Aku tak suka keramaian, kau tahu itu."

"dan aku juga tahu hanya aku orang yang kau biarkan bersamamu, ha ha ha" tawa kecil naruto seraya membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan tadi. "Oke sampai jumpa di kelas!" sahutnya sambil menuju wanita yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sedang pemuda bernama sasuke itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan punggung tangannya, dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana.

"kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut, Nar?" tanya wanita berambut pink kepada Naruto yang belum sampai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seperti kau tak tahu dia saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dia adalah tanggung jawabmu Nanti." Ujarnya santai.

"sebenarnya ada apa..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, datanglah beberapa pemuda dan wanita yang datang ke tempatnya. "ng...? ng...?" celingak-celingik Naruto bingung. "Kalian...?"

"Kau terkejut? Melalui facebook dan twitter, aku beritahu kalau kita akan berkumpul di tempat ini. Di pintu masuk loker, tepat di bawah tangga lantai dasar. Tapi... hanya kau saja yang tidak memberi komentar, atau me-retweet. Juga sasuke." Ujar si wanita berambut pink.

"Ha ha, maaf. Aku tak punya cukup pulsa untuk membuka internet." Sahut Naruto menggaruk kepala belakang yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "waah, lama tak bertemu dengan kalian, Shikamaru, Neeji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Ino, ..."

"BLETAK!"

"Sudah cukup kau tak perlu menyebutkan satu persatu angkatan SD kita!" ujar Sakura selesai menjitak kepala Naruto dengan gaya khasnya dan perempatan di keningnya.

"Jadi, Selain TRANS STUDIO KONOHA dan pantai yang ada dalam rencana, kemana lagi kita akan berwisata?" ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Aku berencana kita akan mengunjungi tiga tempat dalam satu hari, kemudian menginap di hotel terdekat di pantai. Esoknya kita akan bersantai di pantai itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Waaah berwisataa! Ini baru menyenangkan!" Girang Naruto norak. "Lalu, apa saja tiga tempat yang akan kita kunjungi Nanti!?"

"dari yang terjauh TRANS STUDIO KONOHA, TamanMini konoha, dan museum konoha. Sorenya kita ke hotel. Kita akan menyewa bus travel yang dapat menampung angkatan SD kita yang bersekolah disini" kata Sakura sambil melihat secarik kertas yang tampaknya berisi rencana rencana wisata.

Mendengar itu, suasana suram—ungu – menyelimuti kepala Naruto. '_...tempat tempat ituu... biayanya pasti mahal...' _pikirnya dalam Hati.

"Dan sudah kuperhitungkan dari 12 orang yang ikut, masing masing dikenakan biaya dua ratus lima puluh ribu yen. Yang tidak dapat membayar, tentu saja tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Sakura Sambil menyeringai.

"boleh juga." Sahut Neji.

"aku ikut!" timpal lee sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Aku tertarik!" tampik lagi wanita berambut panjang pirang—diikat—dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

Sembilan orang yang berkumpul disana pun setuju kecuali Naruto yang masih menyandarkan dagu di tangannya, dan...

"kau bagaimana? Mau ikut? Hinata..." tanya Sakura kepada sosok wanita berambut indigo yang ternyata sedang duduk di bangku panjang belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun ikut menoleh ke seseorang yang ditanya Sakura, sekaligus terheran _"sejak kapan, wanita ini...?"_

Dengan tersentak dan agak gugup karena diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya, iya pun menjawab "i..iya. aku ikut..."

"YOSH!" Sakura bersemangat. "Kita bicarakan lagi setelah pulang Nanti. Sekarang kita masuk ke kelas masing masing." Ujarnya.

Semua pun bubar kecuali Naruto yang terheran—sejak kapan wanita ini duduk dibelakangku-. Sedang Hinata yang tersadar dirinya diperhatikan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memainkan jarinya di dagunya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa menghiraukan perilaku Naruto, Ia pun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menaiki tangga tepat dibelakangnya menuju kelasnya.

Naruto masih terheran, mengikuti kemana perginya punggung wanita itu yang sedang mendekap buku pelajaran yang dibawanya. Sekejap wanita indigo itu menghilang di ujung belokan tangga. Kini ia tak sadar sakura melintas menaiki tangga yang sama. Di ujung belokan itu, Sakura melihat Naruto yang tampaknya sedang bengong. "bukankah sekarang kau masuk ke kelas SAINS bersama Sasuke?" ucap sakura agak lantang.

Tersentak kaget, Naruto malah menggaruk punggung kepalanya. "Ah, iya..." sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hey, sas. Kau kenal wanita bernama Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang serius memperhatikan Anko sensei sang guru SAINS menulis beberapa materi di Whiteboard.

Sejenak sasuke hanya diam seolah tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto. "kau kenal Neeji-kun?"

"tentu saja!"

"Neeji adalah sepupunya."

"oooooooooohhhh... lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"dia murid baru pindahan dari sekolah yang entah apa namanya sewaktu kita kelas 4 SD. Saat dia memperkenalkan diri..." ucap Sasuke belum menyelesaikan jawabannnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan death glare "...kau sedang tertidur pulas."

"oooooooooohhh..." gumam Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggung di kursi tempat ia duduk di samping sasuke.

"kau tahu apa lagi yang ku tahu?" tanya sasuke tanpa menghadap Naruto.

Dengan penasaran, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang bertanya padanya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku bosan satu kelas dengan orang bodoh sepertimu seumur hidupku!" ujarnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "aaah, jangan menutup diri seperti itu. Jangan malu untuk mengatakan kau suka memiliki teman sepertiku..." gurau Naruto sambil mencolokkan telunjuk ke pinggang Sasuke.

Dan sasuke pun geli.

Mereka pun malah bercanda.

Tanpa sadar dua penghapus papan tulis melayang ke kepala mereka masing masing.

Hingga wajah mereka berdua kotor karena noda spidol.

Dan mereka berdua dihukum dengan mengerjakan tugas, karena bercanda selagi pelajaran berlangsung.

Siang itu, jam pulang sekolah

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ikut-ikutan kena hukum!" gerutu Sasuke sambil.

"seperti kau tidak ingat saja. Hampir setiap hari kita kena hukum, tahu!" sahutnya sambil tertawa tidak berdosa.

"dasar bodoh!"

"teman teman angkatan SD kita berencana berwisata. Dan sekarang kita akan mendiskusikannya lagi di kantin. Ayo, kau ikut denganku."

"tidak mau!"

"ayolaah, jangan malu-malu." Gurau Naruto.

"kau urus saja sendiri. Nanti beritahu aku."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto mengerti kalau sahabat baiknya itu pasti akan ikut. Ia bukannya merasa diabaikan atau tak dihargai, melainkan –itulah sasuke-. "oke! Jangan lupa 'MUSCLE GYM' jam 3 nanti!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya tanpa melambai dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya, tanda ia meng-iyakan janji mereka untuk pergi fitness ke 'MUSCLE GYM' jam 3 sore nanti.

Waktu berlalu. Awan mendung sejenak mewarnai langit menjadi kelabu, menjadi tirai langit yang dapat kembali terbuka sewaktu waktu. Sesekali rintik air dari langit yang kelabu itu turun perlahan namun pasti. Tanpa sadar, semua tanaman, pohon, dan jalanan menggelap karena kebasahan.

Di sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'MUSCLE GYM', lengkap dengan poster pria berperut six-pack. "jadi, apakah sudah pasti kita akan berwisata ke empat tempat dalam dua hari?" tanya sasuke sambil berbaring, menaik turunkan 'barbel' besar tepat diatasnya.

"ya" hosh hosh hosh "TRANS STUDIO, lalu..." hosh hosh "...Tamini dan museum konoha..." hosh hosh "...lalu ke pantai.: jawabnya sembari berlari di alat yang melatih stamina dengan cara berlari diatas mesin yang dapat berjalan berputar kebelakang.

Setelah lama hening, Naruto—yang setengah tak berpakaian- pun berhenti. Tak lama diikuti Sasuke yang juga selesai menaik turunkan barbel besar itu dengan menaruhnya di penyangganya, kemudian duduk sambil mengatur nafas.

"berapa biayanya?"

"250 ribu per orang." Jawab Naruto dengan mengekarkan tubuh atletisnya yang tampak itu.

Diikuti Sasuke yang juga yang menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya guna memperbaiki lehernya, sehingga terdengar "krrrk, krrk", suara tulang leher.

"berarti aku harus punya 500 ribu untuk pegangan selama wisata." Ujarnya sambil mengambil anduk, dan melap seluruh keringat di wajahnya.

"kau benar" sahut Naruto diikuti dengan melap keringat ke sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya.

**Bersambung...**

Next chapter (sinopsis)

"Hai kenalkan aku luffy, dan ini temanku beserta pacarnya Sanji dan Nami. Aku kenal kalian. Kami juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian."

"aku tahu mereka, mereka itu berandal. Bedebah dan tidak berguna." Bisik sasuke pada Naruto setelah ketiga orang asing itu meninggalkan mereka. "Aku pernah hampir berkelahi dengan laki-laki berambut kuning yang satu itu." Sanggahnya.

"sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan mereka. Tak biasanya kau mengurusi hal yang tak penting." Sahut Naruto berbisik.

Ditengah jalanan yang sepi, Hinata seorang diri yang baru saja pulang dari toko buku padahal waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.48 di jam digitalnya. Lalu tampaklah tiga lelaki yang sedang berkumpul dibawah tiang listrik yang remang-remang itu. Hinata tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ketiga lelaki itu. Yang ia bisa lalukan adalan menggunakan sisi jalan yang lain. Dengan menunduk dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dalam malam gelap ini, tiba-tiba lelaki yang awalnya berada di bawah tiang listrik itu seketika menghadang Hinata yang hendak menuju tempat tinggalnya, "KYAAAAA...!"

"Lain kali kau jangan pulang sendirian Nona, kau bisa celaka nanti." Ujar lelaki itu.

Hinata tak dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu karena hanya tubuhnya saja yang tersorot lampu. Namun kemudian dari suara baritone yang khas itu terdengar nada heran dari lelaki yang baru saja menyelamatkan kehormatannya.

"kau...?" kata lelaki itu yang kemudian menunduk perlahan "Hinata, ya...?" ucapnya sambil terduduk.

Seketika rona wajah merah Hinata muncul. Rasa gugup bersamaan dengan degup jantung dan aliran hormon yang tidak normal itu membuat Hinata kikuk.

"biar aku antar dengan motor ku. Beritahu saja jalannya..."

Huffffft selesai juga boy dan yor sekalian. Ini adalah chapter percobaan dari ujangboyor. Review dari boyor-boyor sekalian sangat berharga bak seorang pdagang yang mendapat pembeli yang banyak.

Ini masih tahap perkenalan jadi ujang belum menyisipkan konflik di setiap chapter. InsyaAllah mudah-mudahan disetiap chapter (yang kira-kira update 1 sampai 2 minggu lagi menunggu review dari para pembaca juga master fanfic yang saya hormati *hormat hormat) akan ada konflik yang berbeda di setiap chapter.

Imajinasiku masih cukup besar.

Review review review...

Terima kasih semua


End file.
